The Lonely Princess
by Harmony Seraphim
Summary: In a world far, far away, there was once a very, very beautiful girl living on a very small island..." A fully Tomoyo-centric fic with a twist at the end.


In a world far, far away, there was once a very, very beautiful girl living on a very small island, with no other land forms as far as the eye could see. It took a full day's walk, from sunrise to sunset, for her to walk around the entire circumference of the island. The island was elevated, with a very sheer cliff face of over 100 feet around the whole island.

In the center of the island, hidden by trees and other land forms, lay a castle of great stature, but not of great height, as to conceal it from the outside world. The castle was fully furnished, with not a speck of dust to be seen anywhere in the whole castle. The castle had several rooms inside, including an armory, a library, a kitchen, a dining hall, several bedrooms, several other rooms, and a sky terrace.

The girl of astounding beauty had been on this island for as long as she could remember, and had never seen another person like her. Never any kind of creature that had such fair skin, nor had a mouth quite like hers. She had never seen, as far as she could remember, anything that looked anything remotely similar to her. No other animal's fur seemed to grow as oddly as hers did. Other animals grew fur all over their body and then stopped growing, but hers continued to grow, and only on the top of her head. Most of the time, she ended up tying her hair in a knot on the top of her head, but when she left it down, it was so long that it stretched on the ground behind her.

The first memory that she had was when she was about 1 meter. She was never sure what age she had been when she was put on the island, but she had been on the island now for 13 full summer seasons.

----------------------------------

The first few full changing of the seasons, she had combed the entire island looking for someone or something that looked like her, for she was hopelessly lonely. Other creatures, such as cute furry things with floppy ears which her mind had wanted to call 'puppies' were on the island, as well as 'kitties' and 'birdys' and 'trees' and 'wata'. She would occasionally try to say the titles of what she saw outloud, but after a few years, she got tired of that.

When she got tired of saying words outloud, she started becoming fascinated with birds. They could do things that she couldn't do, soar across the 'sky' and do this thing with their voices, 'sing'. She would go outside for hours, mimicking the birds year-round, even when they would fly off, and she would be left singing their melody.

After two full seasons of that, instead of the girl stopping to listen to the bird's songs, the birds would all stop to listen to the girl's voice, which had surpassed them all. All of the animals on the island were captivated by her beautiful songs without words, and they would help her silently in exchange for just a few seconds of her song. Yet still, she did not force them to help her, they did so willingly.

--------------------------------------------

Once she had been on the island for 10 summers, the girl was wondering how things were happening. Some nights, she would track mud into the castle after a heavy raining, but the floor would be just as clean as it had been before she had come in. There was always a warm meal waiting for her at the seat of the table, on clean plates. Her kimono and obi were always hanging on the door to her room, even after she had experimented by sleeping in other rooms. Whenever she tried to experiment in the kitchen, the mess she would make of the dishes was cleaned by the next day.

The girl, after purposefully messing things up for a full changing of the seasons, finally decided to get to the bottom of it. She made a mess of the kitchen, blocked the door, and sat down on the floor, watching the mess. Eventually, her eyes gave way and she fell asleep, on the floor. When she woke up, she was in her bed, fully tucked in, and the mess in the kitchen was cleaned. She had almost given up hope and blamed it on magic, when she had realized that she was wearing the kimono she had worn the previous day, and not her sleeping gown.

-----------------------------

She was outside, singing one of her normal songs to the animals when she noticed that one of them seemed to be in a lot of pain, writhing on the ground. She immediately stopped her song and bent to reach over to the animal, when she was stopped by the animal's mate, who was growling at her. Any animal that tries to get close, he jumped in between them and his mate. Each animal that tried to get close other than her received a swift bite.

She moved just a bit closer to the animal, seeing it's lower half moving unnaturally. She stared, unblinking as a very very tiny animal came out of the lower area of the growling animal. As time passed, four wildly wriggling animals came out of the animal, and one barely moving animal came out, the tiniest of the bunch. The mother, now done giving birth, lay limp but still breathing, and the four wriggling masses started suckling from her chest.

The girl picked up the littlest one, and brought it to the castle with her. Worried, she placed a saucer of water and some of her meal in front of it, but the animal barely moved. She could see its chest rising and falling just barely, and she fell asleep watching it just breathing on the table.

When she woke up in the morning, she looked around herself frantically, looking for the thing that she believed was a 'puppy'. She was in her bed, tucked in, just like the time in the kitchen. She practically jumped out of bed looking for the poor little creature. She was opening the door in a rush before she heard a pitiful arf behind her. She turned around so fast that her long hair continued moving with the momentum and circled around her.

There, lying in a small basket covered in blankets, lay the animal. It had a weird piece of cloth around it, but she didn't dare try to remove it, in fear of it hurting the animal.

She carried the entire basket downstairs, to the table. Sure enough, about a foot away from where her own breakfast was placed was a saucer of milk. The girl ever so carefully pulled the puppy out of the basket, blanket and all, and placed it over to the saucer. The puppy dragged itself towards the saucer and started drinking its fill. The girl sang a song of joy before devouring her meal.

The fully black puppy brought back a funny feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time, but she pushed it to the side. No other black puppies existed on the island, so it must have just been a dream…

----------------------------

It had been 13 summers that she had been on the island, and she was getting frustrated. She never let it show in front of the other creatures, as they took away all of her memories of the odd occurrences. Each night when she would return home, she would remember her frustration at not knowing how the odd things were happening. She did indeed thank it for saving the puppy that followed her around loyally, but she wished she could just figure it out!

She knew for a fact that it was none of the animals. After all the times she had crossed the island, she knew each animal by heart by its appearance. She had even created very short melodies for every single living creature on the island. However, none of the animals had weird limbs like she had, that could open doors.

---------------------------------

In the castle, there was one door which she had never been able to open, no matter how hard she tugged, or how hard she pushed. It was like nothing she had ever seen. Unlike the other doors in the castle, this one had no door knob, but had an odd line across the center of the door.

However, this day, water was falling from the sky, and lights were dancing amongst the clouds. She had nothing better to do than try to get into the room again. She pushed and pushed, with all of her might, but the door would not budge! Her voice rose in volume, although the tune never changed, the feeling behind the music changed.

Her much bigger puppy ran away in fear, jumping and knocking over the candle with the hot stuff on it to the floor. As a reflex to prevent anything from burning like the carpet fur that burned last time, she righted the candle. After staring at the candle, she looked at the door, and got an idea.

She place the candle so the part that spread all over the floor, that hurt when touched, was touching the door. It took some time, but the bright colors were spreading across the door, and the temperature was rising. She moved a few steps back, watching the obstacle that had impeded her for so long disappear in front of her eyes. After a few more seconds, she stepped off the movable fur and pulled it away from the door before the pretty colors could spread.

After a few minutes, the fire fully collapsed the door, and she waited for the flames to go down before pulling up the bottom of her kimono and stepping over the burning remnants.

All over the walls were weird, shiny objects that reflected the colors behind her. She smoothed out the folds of her kimono and stepped closer to the walls, looking at the long, pointy-looking shiny object, before directing her eyes to the center of the room.

There, standing up on a few wooden legs, stood the oddest contraption she had ever seen. It was like someone took the circumference of a tree, cut the circumference out, and propped it up. But, there was a few things sticking out of it. She took a few steps closer to investigate it.

On the weird device, was something that glittered like the devices on the walls. It was shiny, and it reflected the flames behind her. Enraptured like she hadn't been by the objects on the wall, she reached her hand out slowly. She pulled her hand away after a second, before falling backwards at an odd angle.

-----------------------------------

He climbed up the face of the rock like he did every night, after docking his small boat on the only thing even similar to a dock surrounding the tall island. The farther up the rock he climbed, the more ominous the feeling he felt. He put it to the side, taking it as the feeling that he sometimes got when the princess slept in odd places.

It was her 18th birthday today, and he would finally be able to reveal himself to her. The evil faerie's curse could not possibly have worked, as the castle had been built under his supervision, and no spinning wheels were made. Just in case, though, he would wait until it was officially the next day, so at midnight, to enter the castle.

He loitered around the castle for a few minutes, guaranteeing that it was the next day, before going into the castle as he always did, through the window in the kitchen. He could tell that something was wrong the moment that her dog was by the entrance where he always came in, instead of waiting by the princess' side. After seeing him, the dog ran off, and he followed as fast as he could.

The dog led straight to the armory, which he had locked firmly the first time he had ever seen the weapons in there. He wasn't going to take the chance that the princess might hurt herself with the swords, naginatas, and spears cluttered along the walls. He jumped over the burnt door, and saw the princess lying on the ground.

"Tomoyo-hime!!!" he yelled, rushing over to her side, before looking at the monstrosity before him. The spinning wheel.... The spinning wheel was made from a thin, sharp piece of metal, along with a tree that had grown through the rocks creating the floor of the armory. The fool-proof way to keep the princess safe... had failed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I whored the word "very". So did some other stories. .

In my version, the three faeries that blessed her did their blessings before the evil faerie cursed her. One blessed her with tremendous courage, unsurpassed beauty, and one with a voice that could even appease even the gods.

Well, what started out as a simple little idea blew up. Seriously. I totally blame my favorite fanfiction, La Belle Au Bois Dormant.

PLEASE comment! 333333

PS) If it's hard to understand, I'm sorry. I made it late at night, and I also tried to convey both how SHE sees things, and how what I'm actually talking about in common words. This is also my first time writing in this style! Normally, my stories are ALL about the conversations and flashbacks.

PSS) This actually started as a completely non-related to Tsubasa one-shot, and then I made it Tsubasa-ey. The puppy was originally a kitty, and there was originally no recollection of her past at all.


End file.
